


Emerald Hale: A Hale Pack Vignette

by FiccinDylan



Series: Lovin' the Crew-verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Car Buying, Car Sex, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants a new car.</p><p>Derek does not.</p><p>But Stiles <i>really</i> wants a new car.</p><p>The Pack gets a new car.</p><p>aka. tooth rotting domestic fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Hale: A Hale Pack Vignette

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is an out of order fun little fluff piece set in this verse. Of course I still have mega angsty, smutty plans for this verse, but I thought this would be a fun little intro. I may add some cute little vignettes here or there so feel free to subscribe. The main story will be in order and posted as normal.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s a leisurely Sunday afternoon and the pack are lounging in the living room watching the _Real Omegas of Beacon County: The Real Return_. Stiles, Boyd and Erica (and secretly Derek) were obsessed and provided commentary during the show and commercials.

Derek and Erica were discussing Omega Greenberg’s newly revealed scandalous past -and how it was affecting his Alpha, Bobby Finstock- when they noticed Stiles had gone very quiet.

They’d all been living together for months now and the first thing they’d learned is that when Stiles gets quiet? It’s time to get worried.

Normally Stiles quietness led to something being put in Derek’s ass, or him suddenly remembering to tell Derek something important, like to pick his dad up from the airport. Othertimes it meant he was pissed off and still other times it meant he was enraptured.

As Derek turns and sees a glistening new all electric car on the screen, he looks around quickly to find the remote. He shuts off the TV and Stiles snaps his head toward him.

“Der-”

“Stiles, no!” Derek says quickly. Stiles points to the blank screen still boring holes of want into Derek with his eyes.

“But we need it!” Stiles insists. Derek shakes his head. This was a conversation that has been going on since the first time Stiles saw this commercial the week prior.

“Stiles, no! We don’t _need_ anything; we’re not getting another car!” Derek says as he turns back on the TV. The commercial is _still_ on and Derek bemoans his life. Suddenly the screen pauses and Derek looks over to find Stiles holding another remote.

“Why do we have two fucking remotes?”

“Derek, listen.” Stiles begins as Derek looks around confused.

“Is that a universal remote? When did we get a universal remote?”

“Derek, you know I love you, right?”

Derek sighs a long, knowing sigh, “Yes, Stiles. And I love you. Very much. Now give your Derbear the remote.”

Erica snickers at the ploy and Isaac nudges her with a smirk. Scott watches the newlymates go back and forth with Boyd caught in the middle.

“I love the Camaro.” Stiles says, rising to his knees on the couch. Derek watches him carefully.

“I love the Camaro, too.” He says, slightly cocking his head. Stiles grins mischievously.

“I look _great_ in the Camaro.”

Derek bounces his eyebrows up and down, “You look great _on_ the Camaro.”

“That’s what I’m talking about, Der!” Stiles throws his hands out like it should be obvious, but Derek just waits him out. “We’re gonna be starting a family, Bear. And I can’t really see putting our kids in a car where there’s more of me on the backseat than upholstery!”

“Dude!” says Scott with an impressed nod.

“Wow, that just… wow.” Says Isaac as Erica grabs his shirt with her mouth agape.

“Whoo! Way to go, Stiles!” She cheers as Stiles gives her a little wink.

Boyd… stays silent.

“So we need to get a new car,” Stiles continues, “That car specifically. We can keep the Camaro and we can use the money that Dad gave us at the bonding.” Derek shakes his head.

“That money is for your schooling, Stiles.” Stiles shrugs.

“I’m a genius, Derek. Very book smart. My schooling will always be paid for and we need a new car! Specifically that one.” Stiles points to the TV where the ad for the car has paused.

Derek rolls his eyes and presses play on the remote. A second later the picture is paused again and Derek lets out an audibly distressed groan.

“Stiles, _no_!”

“Derek, when you mated with me, you promised my dad you would give me anything I wanted and I want that car!” Stiles pouts as he crosses his arms, silently daring Derek to press play.

“You know you sound like a little brat, right?” Derek says peering across Boyd at his beloved. Stiles’ jaw drops.

“Derek! I’m thinking about our _family_. I’m not being petulant, I’m being proactive!” Stiles exclaims, arms flailing wildly out to his sides.

“You’re not being proactive, you’re being persuaded by propaganda.” Derek pops every ‘P’ causing Stiles to seethe.

“Derek, Dad says you better keep me happy or else!”

Derek shrugs with an air of nonchalance.

“Pssht, Dad loves me.” He says, sitting back and crossing his ankles. Stiles grabs a pillow and throws it at Derek, narrowly missing Boyd whose eyes have not left the paused TV screen.

“That can be changed, Hale.” Stiles warns. Derek continues to ignore his threats.

“And besides, Dad loves the Camaro.” Everyone turns to look incredulously at Derek who pretends not to notice. Stiles looks at his matesband like he’s grown a second head.

“Der, the only thing Dad hates more than Scott’s shitty dirtbike-”

“Hey!” Scott interrupts, offended on his baby’s behalf. Stiles looks at him apologetically.

“Sorry, bro!” Stiles apologizes. Scott immediately perks up.

“It’s okay, bro!”

“Aww, thanks buddy!” Stiles responds as he makes kissy faces at Scott. He turns back to Derek, “-is that stupid ass Camaro.” It’s Derek’s turn to feign offense.

“Hey! You love the Camaro! And Dad always asks me about what modifications I’ve made when he visits.”

“It’s because you won’t shut up about it and it’s the only way he can bear to hear about it while blocking out the fact that you’ve fucked me everywhere but underneath the damned thing!”

Derek stores the fact that he found a place with a car lift into the back of his mind for when they’re alone later and exhales.

“Okay, fine! We’ll go look at this ‘ _16y/o prep school omega’s first car_ ’ so our future children can look like yuppie douchebags.” Derek stares exasperatedly at the screen in front of him and then after a moment of silence looks at Stiles, who is looking at Scott, who is shrugging. Stiles looks suspiciously at Derek.

“Re-really?” He asks timidly. Derek throws his hands up at.

“Yes, really! As if I ever had a choice in the matter!” Derek slaps Boyd’s arm who is still refusing to look away from the TV but shakes his head. Stiles leans on to Boyd’s side.

“I can’t believe that fucking worked!”

“What can I say?” Derek starts as he grabs the remote, “I’m fucking whipped.”

Someone in the room makes a _whoo-paw_ noise that Derek ignores. He innocently slides closer to Boyd and looks at his grinning mate who is now mostly in Boyd’s lap.

“Besides, I could never deny those big beautiful brown eyes.” Derek says as he rests his forearm on Boyd’s shoulder. Stiles leans in.

“I have another brown eye that’s pretty hard to deny, too.”

“Okay that’s it!” Boyd stands up landing Stiles gracelessly on the floor as Derek scoots to the end of the couch and shakes his head.

“Jesus, Stiles, I change my mind!” Erica and Isaac are holding on to each other and laughing as Scott is about to go help Stiles up, but is stopped by Boyd with a sharp finger. Stiles looks flummoxed.

“What?!” He shrieks as he reaches out a hand to anyone to hoist him up. Scott turns his puppy dog pout on Boyd who finally acquiesces. Scott helps Stiles up who dramatically dusts himself.

“Oh come on! Derek, we need a car!” Derek shakes his head, still cowering in the corner of the couch.

“You think I’m going to buy a new car for an omega with such a fucking potty mouth?!” He yells still gripping the remote in his hand. Stiles starts to run towards him, but is blocked by Boyd’s foreboding arm. As the appendage puts him in a vice grip, Stiles can’t help but take a moment to appreciate its strength and general beefiness.

“Sup, Boyd?”

Erica is still laughing on the floor and Boyd just rolls his eyes.

“I love you both and I want it to stay that way so go back to your room and fuck this nonsense out of your system. And you-” Boyd indicates towards Stiles, poking him in the nose, “don’t come back out until you agree to never say anything like that again.” Stiles gawps, but agrees. As Boyd releases him, he goes and lowers himself into Derek’s arms.

“I could have sworn I’ve said worse things than that.” He says, burrowing into Derek’s neck. Derek kisses the top of his head.

“Yeah, but usually it’s when we’re alone in bed.” Derek assures as a look of realization comes to Stiles’ face. Boyd is standing and watching them and after a moment clears his throat. They both look at him confused. Derek starts.

“Oh! You were serious?” Boyd, a man who doesn’t like to repeat himself, bugs his eyes at Derek and points to the bedroom hallway. Derek bristles.

“But… But _I’m_ the al-” Derek doesn’t finish as he’s more concerned with Boyd’s glare than establishing dominance in the situation. Stiles grins and hooks Derek by the collar.

“That’s fine, Bear. I need you to step into my office and go over the presentation I’ve created for the acquisition of a new vehicle for our family. If you’ll just follow me.” Stiles gets up and sashays around Boyd and down the hall to their room. At the doorway he turns and waits for Derek.

“Stiles, I know I caved before, but honestly we don’t need a new car right now and you’re not going to convince me, love.” Derek says as he stands at the other end of the hall with his arms crossed.

“Well at least come and take a look at the presentation. If your mind is really made up, it won’t do any harm. I spent a lot of time on this presentation.”

Derek cocks an eyebrow, “Does this presentation involve you on all fours?”

Stiles smirks.

“Maybe.” Derek rolls his eyes and sighs for the umpteenth time.

“Stiles, do you really think you can sex me into a new car? Do you think I’d actually fall for that?” Stiles turns and bends over at the waist to pick something off of the floor. As he slowly makes his way back up, he looks over his shoulder at Derek and smirks.

“ _Maybe…_ ” He begins unbuttoning his shirt and Derek can hear him crawling on the bed. Derek turns and looks at the rest of the room. Boyd’s eyes are still on the TV. The TV is still on pause. The remote is still in Derek’s hand.

“There’s no way.” Derek says. Isaac has laid his heads in Scott’s lap while Scott rakes through his hair gently with his fingers. Scott looks towards the doorway.

“Want me to go in there and talk to him?”

“No, Scott!” Derek grouses. He looks at Boyd, “I’m just going to go in there and explain to him why we can’t have a car.”

Boyd grins smugly, “Okay, Derek. Go ahead.” He says, staring at Derek with challenging eyes. Derek whimpers.

“He’ll listen to me, you know? He won’t have all of you assholes-” Erica clutches her chest feigning offense and Boyd snorts, “-in here egging him on and he’ll listen to reason.”

“Don’t leave the young man waiting, Derek. He’s got a presentation.” Isaac says without opening his eyes.

“I’m just gonna go in here and fuck him- fucking _talk_ to him and you know…” Derek trails off, shuffling his weight from one side to the other seemingly torn between running towards his bedroom door or out the front.

“It won’t take long, right? This talk?” Boyd asks as Erica climbs into his lap. “You want me to keep the show paused?” Boyd raises his eyebrows as Derek flips him off and walks to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Everyone in the living room looks at each other with bemused grins. A few seconds later the door opens and Derek yells from inside.

“We’re not getting a car!”

“ _Knot me, Bear_!” comes a cry, accompanied by the re-slamming of Derek’s door. Erica kisses Boyd on the cheek.

“I really wish I could go car shopping with you guys, but I’ve got class the rest of the evening. Take notes though and try to get something cute and sporty.” Boyd squeezes his mate and gets up to walk her to the door. Isaac also gets up.

“It’s time for work Erica so I’ll walk with you.” He turns to Boyd, “The one Stiles likes looks nice. Make sure it’s fuel efficient and see if they have an all electric model?” Boyd nods and hugs both of his pack members as they leave. He goes back into the living room and settles beside Scott who has migrated to the couch. Scott presses play on the TV.

“ _This_ is why we have two remotes.” he says as he shakes it in front of Boyd. Boyd laughs as they watch Omega Marin plot revenge against Omega Kali. It was gonna be a great episode.

****

Derek stands next to Boyd in the harshly lit, nearly medicinal showroom as Stiles and Scott run around the sales floor excitedly looking at the different cars. He’s been quiet, but finally turns to Boyd.

“Really, the Camaro is a prop piece, it’s a death trap which is one of the reasons I love it. But I wouldn’t put the babies in there. I think I made a good call.” Derek explains with a resolute nod. Boyd side-eyes him but remains quiet.

“Besides, with as many of us as there are it’ll be great to free up some transportation and this car was recommended by _Modern Pack_ magazine for its safety and style. I think it’s something that will help our family and I’m glad this is something that I can provide for the pack.” Derek elaborates. He looks at Boyd who nods politely.

“Derek, it’s here! They have it!” Derek looks across the room at Stiles who is bouncing excited next to “Gary” their salesman for the evening. “Derek! Test drive!” Derek exhales and hears a small snort beside him. Without looking he walks slowly towards Stiles.

“I hate you, Boyd.”

_______

Derek waits out front for Carlos, the technician who will bring around the car for a test drive. He hears the soft purr of the engine and is instantly assaulted by an ugly green misshapen thing gliding over the ground towards him. Stiles whoops.

“Oh my god they actually have the green I wanted! Derek, look, isn’t it beautiful?”

“Stiles, listen to me very carefully,” Derek begins, looking between Stiles and the abomination that is their future mode of transportation. “I love you, I will go to the ends of the Earth for you.” Stiles swoons at Derek’s words, ignoring the desperation in his mate’s eyes. “I would move Heaven and Hell for you. I would die for you, I would kill for you. Hell, I would bottom for you.”

Stiles grins, “You just did that last week and you _loved_ it.” Derek shakes his head.

“That’s besides the point. I will make many sacrifices for you, but I will not get a jewel green car just because you think it matches my eyes. I gotta draw the line somewhere.” Stiles nods.

“Bear, it’s fuel efficient like we talked about and has individual temperature controls for each zone of the car!” He scurries to the passenger seat and motions for Derek to get in the driver’s side. Boyd and Scott fit in the back.

“See Bear, plenty of leg room and it’s all electric!” Derek sighs and tries very hard not to pout as he slides into the car. Carlos jingles the keys at him and Derek fights hard to keep his fangs from coming out. He snatches the keys from Carlos with a leer. The technician doesn’t seem to notice as he gives a perfectly jubilant smile and waves Derek and co. away. From the rearview mirror he can see Carlos and Gary highfiving. He looks over to Stiles who is already setting the presets on the radio.

They drive the damned thing around and Stiles exclaims at every little feature found in the book within the glove compartment. Derek has to admit that the car handles well and it is a nice ride, but he does feel like he should be wearing a polo with a sweater tied around his shoulder as he and his omega ‘drive to the club’ for a tennis match with Verne and Camilla. Derek has apparently voiced his discomfort because Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Derek, you’re not any less cool getting a family car, this is a part of growing up. We’re going to start a family soon and we need to be prepared.” Derek can’t help but nod at Stiles’ reason. “Also with how much bigger that back seat is, we’ll definitely be able to try that new position I was telling you about!” Derek groans.

“Hey, I thought this was the no sex car!” Scott asks. Boyd was in his happy place and completely blocking them out. Stiles snorts,

“We’ll put down plastic!” Scott nods goofily at Stiles who reaches back and pinches his knee. Scott laughs and leans forward, reading the manual over Stiles’ shoulder as Stiles points more stuff out. Derek grabs Scott’s face and pushes him back.

“That’s not safe, buckle up, Scott! What the hell’s the matter with you?” Stiles beams at his man.

“You’re gonna be such a great Papa, Derek.” Derek resists, but can’t fight the smile or blush that creep on his face.

***

They return to the lot and are greeted by Gary and Carlos who takes the car and drives it back to the prep area. Stiles waves at it wistfully.

“So, Alpha Hale, looks like the test drive went well. Let’s step into my office so we can discuss arrangements, shall we?” Gary leads the way and Derek is ready. He hadn’t really wanted to buy a new car, but if he must (and according to Stiles he _must, and this one specifically_ ) he was going to have fun. Derek was a businessman and loved nothing more than to negotiate. He knew how much the car was worth and he was prepared to pay 10% under market and get all of the upgrades because dammit he was good and he _could_. He steps towards the office when a soft grip folds itself around his wrist. He turns back and Stiles is suddenly beside him looking sideways at Gary and whispering harshly. Which meant _loudly_.

“Don’t haggle, Hale, I want this car! There’s a price on the sticker, just pay whatever the guys wants. Carlos said they didn’t have many left and that’s the only one in that color and if we don’t act now someone else is going to get it so you do whatever it takes and get me that fucking car!” Derek blinks and looks at Boyd who stares for a second and then walks away towards the table with the donuts and coffee. Then Derek looks at Scott who just keeps gaping like a fish. _Then_ Derek looks at Gary who is trying valiantly to hide the dollar signs in his eyes. And finally Derek looks at Stiles who is wearing an expression of eagerness and determination.

“.... _bro_.” Derek says, lightly pushing Stiles away.

Stiles gawps and shrugs and waves Derek towards the office. Derek sighs and hunches over following after Gary. At the door he looks back.

“Tell him if it helps he can watch Scott and I make out! Derek, Derek, did you hear me?” But Derek is inside the office and has slowly closed the door.

“I wonder if he heard me?” Stiles wonders aloud as Scott brings him a cup of coffee and a donut. Stiles grins and pets Scott’s cheek who beams with pride.

***

A half hour later Derek emerges and nods indicating that it is done. Stiles leaps into his arms kissing him all about the neck and face as Gary calls Carlos to prepare the car for sale.

Stiles pulls back just enough to look his provider in the eyes. “Did you give him what he wanted? Do Scott and I get to make out?”

“Get?” Derek asks through furrowed eyebrows.

“Have! Do Scott and I _have_ to make out?” Stiles clarifies as he smoothes down Derek’s brow. Derek grins.

“15% below market and we got the sport interior with the cream leather seats and the family package.” Stiles moans.

“Oh my god, Der! You have no idea how sexy you are right now!” They make out more until they hear the beep of their new horn and all rush outside. Carlos hands Derek the keys as Scott takes pictures of Stiles around the car.

Derek smiles and nudges Boyd who smiles back. He looks at his mate who’s hovering near the front of the car.

“Hey, Stiles!” Derek winks at him and tosses the keys. Stiles laughs brightly and tosses them back. Derek looks down at the keys and frowns slightly. He looks at Boyd who gives a tiny shrug. Derek turns back to Stiles who is talking eagerly with Scott about car organizers.

“Stiles!” Stiles stops and beams at Derek. Derek chuckles and tosses him the keys. Stiles catches them, looks at them and tosses them to Scott. Scott looks between Stiles and Boyd and chucks them in Boyd’s direction. Boyd simply hands them to Derek.

“Stiles?” Derek says -now completely confused- and tosses them towards Stiles. While they’re in the air, a look of recognition dawns on Stiles’ face and he lets the keys hit the ground.

“Hot potato!” He yells as he looks at Derek excitedly and expectantly. Derek shakes his head.

“Love? What the fuck are you doing?” Stiles looks at the keys and then at Scott. He looks back at Derek.

“I don’t know, I thought we were playing a game.” He slaps Scott lightly in the arm and bristles at Scott’s expression which clearly shows that he’s just put something very important together. Stiles looks at Boyd who has the same expression. Derek’s expression is still slightly bewildered.

“Why did you think we were playing a game?” He asks. Stiles grins.

“Why did you throw the keys at me?” Derek throws his hands out and gestures towards the vehicle.

“Honey! It’s your car, you’re gonna drive it home!”

Stiles bends over and picks up the keys timidly, as though finally remembering a key piece of information, “Ohh,” he starts, feeling the coolness of the metal in the palm of his hand. He stands slightly behind Scott and looks up at Derek through his lashes. “Uhh...I don’t drive.”

*******

Thousands of years ago a plague ran through the land decimating populations all across the globe. The imperative to procreate was mandatory and thus evolution crafted Alphas and Omegas. Together, they were responsible for repopulating the barren lands and bringing new life. At the time only omegas could give birth and to incentivize reproduction, evolution created heats, or times of nearly unfettered fertility. Alphas were able to lose themselves fully to omegas, filling them with litters of pups at a time, and the Omega body was made to entice an Alpha to completion.

Over time the need for procreation has lessened and now several betas can give birth as well. Regardless, the innate desire and bond between an alpha and their omega is a strong, formidable thing and one that is still relished to this day.

Derek understood the power of this bond as he stood in the parking lot of a dealership where he’d just purchased a new car that his mate insisted on. His mate that couldn’t drive.

“Whet?” is the sound that fell from his mouth as he regarded his mate with glazed over eyes. Scott tried to translate Derek’s meaning to the omega that was now using him as a perfunctory shield.

“Stiles, you said that you drive your mom’s Jeep!” He stated, trying to understand. Maybe Stiles meant he could only drive a stick, but Stiles quickly shook his head.

"No, I said I _had_ it. And Dad drives me around in it on anniversary days or when we want to remember her, but I've never driven the Jeep. On my 16th birthday I opted for a trip to Europe instead of a car, I never really needed one.” Stiles shrugs and slowly comes from behind Scott. “I walk everywhere or get a ride. Haven't you noticed I never drive?"

Derek, finally back online, thinks about all the times he’s been with Stiles in a car. He just naturally always drives and when he’s not usually Boyd, Erica or Scott drive. Dammit, does Isaac drive? Is it an omega thing not to drive? No, his dad drove all the time.

“But what about when I give you road head, don’t you take the wheel?” Boyd rolls his eyes and is about to walk away when Derek grabs his sleeve hauling him back. Stiles frowns.

“Hell no! That’s why I _hate_ when you do that and make you stop and pull over! Besides, I keep tell you that you’re doing it backwards, I’m supposed to be giving you the blowjob!” Derek thinks about that and Scott giggles.

“What? Derek why can’t you roadhead right?” Derek silences Scott with a gentle growl and takes the keys from Stiles. He digs the other keys out of his pocket and presses them into Boyd’s hands.

“Boyd, please take the SUV, we’ll be home soon.” Boyd smiles and waves at the boys before leaving.

“I’ll pick up some food on the way home.” Derek hands him the credit card and then ushers Stiles into their new car. Stiles and Scott hop in excitedly.

They’re on the usual road home, but then turn off to a secluded street that has a large lot off to the side of it. Derek pulls in and stops getting out of the car. Stiles looks back at Scott and then pokes his head out the window.

“Der, why’d we stop?” He asks. Derek opens the passenger door and leans over to unbuckle Stiles’ seatbelt. Stiles looks back at Scott again before regarding his husband.

“You wanna do this out here?” He asks. Derek nods and Stiles shrugs. “Scott, if you don’t wanna watch, the car has a great entertainment system built right in. There’s wifi and movies!” Scott laughs.

“Stiles, this is a big day for you, of course I wanna watch!” He says with a lopsided goofy grin. Stiles nearly melts.

“Aww, Scotty! It is a big day, I’m glad you wanna witness the car buying celebration sex and I don’t think it’s weird at all.”

Scott’s face drops, “What?! I mean… wait, no! I mean, uhh, _Derek_!” Derek is resting his forehead on the side of the door and has his eyes closed inhaling the scent of his lover and trying to remind himself of all the many reasons he falls more and more in love each day.

“Stiles,” he says after three deep, cleansing breaths. “Put your shirt back on and get in the driver’s seat. I’m going to teach you how to drive.” Stiles’ face lights up.

“Oh! Well that makes much more sense.” He looks back at Scott who’s nodding eagerly. Stiles turns back and learns towards Derek, “But car sex after, right?” Derek can’t help but grin and nods. Stiles leans even further in.

“Scott can watch?” Derek cuts a glance to Scott who quickly looks out the side window. Derek nods.

Stiles gets in the console and pets the new car on its dashboard.

“I can’t believe you got this car thinking it was just for me. You do love me, don’t you, Bear?” Stiles asks, looking at his mate. Derek buckles up.

“I do, honeycub.” Stiles puts the keys in the ignition and places his hands on the wheel.

“I’m going to name her _Emerald_.” he says as Derek nods.

“Now Stiles, you’re going to turn the key and the break is on your left and the gas is on your right. You’re only going to use one foot and that’s your right foot.” Stiles nods, concentrating and turns on the car. He immediately slams his foot down on the gas.

“Derek, it’s broken, why aren’t we going anywhere?!” He yells frantically. Derek looks at him wearily.

“You’re still in Park, Stiles.” Stiles looks down and tries to push the gear shift that won’t budge. He looks at Derek who sighs a long sigh.

***

**ONE WEEK LATER**

***

Derek and the sheriff are sipping beers from inside the safety of Sheriff’s home. Stiles insisted on driving down to show John the new car. Derek of course made the drive as Stiles was having trouble grasping basic driving concepts. They watch as Scott stands on the sidewalk with his hands out, jerking out of the way as Stiles alternates between gassing and breaking in Scott’s general direction. The sheriff takes another pull from his beer.

“There’s a reason I never taught him, son.” He says. Derek smirks slightly and then all out laughs when Stiles nearly runs Scott over. Scott turns and glares at the two men through the window. Stiles runs the car up on the curve and the two men inside grab the cooler and run to the backyard.

“Okay, I think I get it now, Scott! Scott!”

“ _Der_!”

Somewhere back at home Boyd is retelling the story to Erica who is laughing her ass off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
